


The Breakup

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The marauders wants to know why Marlene and Sirius broke up.Oneshot/drabble





	The Breakup

“So mate,” James Potter said slyly as he and his friends made their way to the Great Hall. “Why’d Marlene break up with you?”

”I mean, this time,” Peter muttered with a small smirk. Sirius decidedly ignored him and instead shot James a look. 

“I don’t know! I just sent her a love note, I swear.” 

“True.” Always the voice of reason, at least for the most part, Remus nodded. “But that love note said and I quote—“ He even cleared his throat for emphasis. Or drama. “‘You’re almost as pretty as me.’”

”Hey! She wanted honesty!” Sirius said in defense. 

Needless to say, they weren’t getting back together anytime soon. 


End file.
